iDream Of Freddie
by iCarlyFanFreek825
Summary: When Carly has a dream about Freddie, she freaks out. Then, when the dreams continue, she questions what they could mean. Creddie fluff. CarlyXFreddie. Please no flaming. First fan-fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. A Freaky Morning

**Hey peoples! This is my first fan-fic EVER. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything having to do with it…except this idea.**

* * *

_Carly Shay was sitting on her couch in her apartment as she flipped through the channels on the television. She passed the Food Channel, the Dingo Channel, and many other networks playing stupid shows. She stopped and landed on the news. It was boring but she sure wasn't going to watch the Tech Channel! Carly watched the T.V absentmindedly, as if she were waiting for something._

_Then, that something came._

_There was a quick set of knocks on her door. The girl quickly snatched up her remote and shut off the T.V. She stood up hastily to answer the door. As she walked across the room she was very excited. Carly placed her hand on the knob and opened it to see Freddie Benson looking back at her. He was wearing his usual striped tee and jeans._

"_Hi, Freddie." Carly said breathlessly._

"_Hey, Car." he replied in the same out of air tone. Then without another word, the two were kissing. Carly was so happy and cheerful warmth filled her soul. But all too soon, they broke apart._

"_So why'd you want me to come over?" Freddie asked._

"_Well, first of all, I wanted to kiss you," the girl said grinning, "and second of all, I wanted to kiss you."_

_Freddie mirrored Carly's smile and the two's lips met again._

"_Wait." Freddie said stopping the kiss. He gave Carly a small, yet friendly shoved, and she backed further into her loft._

"_Sorry," the boy began, "but I didn't want my mom to see that and freak out." The two moved toward each other for another kiss._

_Carly had never felt happier in her life. Sure, she had never thought she could be happier moments ago but every second with Freddie filled her with more joy than she could possibly imagine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist._

_Suddenly, the kissing stopped as the brunette boy backed away and began yelling, "Carly! Carly! Get up!"_

_The voice known to Freddie morphed into another one very familiar to Carly, her brother's._

"CARLY!"

Carly jolted awake, breathing hard. _"WHOA, I did NOT just dream that" _she thought.

"Mornin' Carls!" a voice said cheerfully beside her.

Carly jumped just coming to the realization of her brother next to her. "Oh, hey Spencer." she said sleep coating her voice.

"I'm making muffins downstairs for breakfast!"

"Okay," the brunette yawned, "I'll be down in a few."

"Okee dokee!" Spencer almost shouted, and left Carly to herself.

The girl pulled off her covers and stretched. _"Why did I have a dream about me and Freddie kissing?" _Carly questioned herself. _"We are friends and nothing more." _she stated firmly in her thoughts _"Nothing more."_

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower, attempting to wash the thoughts of the dream from her memory, but failed. After about twenty minutes, Carly emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and all ready for school.

"Hello again Spencer." Carly said as she descended the stairs.

"Hello again Carly!" the man happily stated back as he continued to work in the kitchen. "Are ya ready for some schoolin'?"

"Um…yeah." Carly replied absent mindedly, the dream creeping back into her thoughts. Of coarse her brother noticed the distracted tone in her voice.

"You okay?" he asked, some of the peppiness taken out of his mood, as he was concerned for his sister.

Carly snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah fine." but as soon as the words left her lips she began to think about the dream again. The way Freddie held her, how cute she thought Freddie looked. And the thought that haunted her most; how much she enjoyed kissing her friend. She remembered the happy warmth she felt while kissing him. Then she realized something, she wasn't only remembering the warmth, she was feeling it right now just thinking about the kiss.

Her train of thought was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Carly.

"Sam." answered a very familiar voice.

"Door's open!" Carly shouted back. A blonde headed girl was abruptly in the apartment. She entered the living room and went to her best friends side who was still standing by the stairs, not having moved due to her day dreaming.

"Hey, Carls." Sam greeted.

"Hi, Sam." There was a quick pause then Carly continued, " So, why are you here so early?'

"Eh, I need a ride to school. My mom blew out a tire on the car racing from the police." Sam said emotionlessly.

"Oh my God! Is she Okay!?" Carly yelled worried.

"Yeah, she got away."

Carly rolled her eyes at her friends lack of caring for her mother. "Spencer!" she called.

Her brother suddenly came into view near the counter as he set a plate of steaming blueberry muffins on the counter. "Yeah?" he asked

"Can Sam have a ride with us?"

"Sure." the man said unsurprised that Sam was here without an invitation.

"Cool." Carly said and turned to her friend next to her. "We're leaving pretty soon so don't get too comfortable."

"Right." she said and hastily made her way over to Spencer, and picked up a muffin off of the plate that was just put out.

There was another tap on the Shays' door. "Who is it?" called Carly as she went over and sat by her best friend grabbing a muffin for herself.

A loud "Freddie!" was heard from the other side of the door. Carly froze, his name took her back to the dream she had short time forgotten.

But luckily, Sam hollered "Come in Fredwierd!" so quickly, Carly's silence went momentarily unnoticed.

As Freddie entered the apartment, Carly tried to bring herself back to reality, but couldn't. The joy she felt kissing Freddie, the nickname he gave her, Car. She couldn't remember ANYONE ever calling her Car. But other thoughts also tugged at her brain too. _"Why did I like kissing him so much? Friends SHOULDN'T feel THAT happy kissing each other. Should they? Why would-"_

"So, can I?" a boy's voice brought her back into her apartment where Freddie was standing in front of her waiting for an answer, and Sam looking at her with curiosity.

"Can you what?" the brunette girl asked.

"Get a ride to school with you and Sam. My mom is driving me crazy about-" he stopped talking "Well, that doesn't matter but I can't handle a ride to school with her."

Carly turned to Spencer "Can Freddie ride with us too?"

"Yup." her brother replied popping his lips on the "P". "But I have art class so I can't pick any of you up."

"Okay, we'll walk home. Thanks Spence." she thanked her brother. The man nodded and stepped into the living room.

There was about three seconds of silence but that was enough for Carly to fall back into her dream trance. _"What is wrong with me?" _she thought _"It was a dream. It's not like it really happened."_

"CARLY!" Sam yelled.

"What?" Carly asked irritated.

"Are you alright? You keep dazing in and out."

"Oh, just a dream. It kinda freaked me out." she told Sam.

"What was the dream about?" Freddie cut in.

"Uhhh…" Carly hesitated. She couldn't tell everyone what she'd dreamed.

But, stopping Carly's panic, Spencer said "Okay smallish people, gotta go."

The group headed for the door, Freddie's inquiry forgotten, as Carly internally thanked her brother for saving her from answering her friend's question.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Since I'm a new writer any tips to make better are welcomed but please be nice. And I know Spencer is kinda dorkish but I like him a little more when he's childish. Review please!**


	2. Daydreaming About A Dream

**My reviews were so nice on the first chapter, I had to start writing this next one right away! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Ridgeway school doors opened to reveal a deserted hallway. The trio believed they were early so they took their good sweet time.

Sam and Freddie were bickering as usual, and Carly was once again, off in dreamland. She was thinking about that dream so hard, it was as if the world around her has disappeared. Then, she was reliving her dream.

"_Hi Freddie."_

"_Hey Car." Then they were kissing. But sooner than expected, Freddie pulled back, and head butted Carly._

Suddenly, the brunette was lying on the school floor with Sam and Freddie kneeling over her.

"W-what happened?" Carly asked confused, head throbbing.

"You ran into the wall when you went to turn to go to your locker." answered Freddie. "Are you okay?"

The boy leaned very close to Carly examining where she was hit on the head, making sure she wasn't hurt too bad.

Her heart began to race as Freddie placed his finger on her forehead. She had an urge to grab him and kiss him. She almost pulled the boy into that kiss but was stopped by a voice in her head _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! This is Freddie!" _it yelled, making Carly come to. The actions she had just thought about doing, freaked her out, so the girl scrambled out from underneath her friends to stand up and get away from Freddie's touch.

"I-I'm fine." she stated as soon as she was firmly on her feet. Her friends looked at her, disbelieving. "Really, I'm okay." she said, this time more firming.

Sam and Freddie were starting to sense something was very un-okay with their friend, but let it slide considering she seemed to believe she was okay.

All three of them went to their lockers, all thinking so there was a deadening silence. After about two minutes they were all standing in front of Carly and Sam's lockers, waiting for the other students to arrive.

"UGH!" Sam groaned breaking the silence. "How early did Spencer make us leave!?! I could have had three more muffins in the time we've been waiting here!"

Both Freddie and Carly smiled at their friends outburst over food.

They all sighed. "Sam's right. We are really early. I mean, where is everyone?" The Shay looked at her watch and screeched, "Oh my god! We're not early! Classes stated fifteen minutes ago!'

As soon as Carly's sentence was over, Freddie grabbed her hand and began to pull her to their first hour. In, shock, Carly ripped her hand out of Freddie's. Sure, he had done this before, but after last night, every little thing seemed huge to Carly.

The brunette looked up to see a confused Sam staring back at her. "What?" she asked clearly shocked her friend had out of nowhere torn her hand out of Sam's as if it were coated in bugs.

Carly sighed, _"What is wrong with me?" _she thought to herself. _"I even freak out from the smallest touches and they weren't even from Freddie!" _

"Sorry." Carly said to her friends who were looking at her with concern all over their faces. "I-"

Carly stopped talking when Freddie cut in asking, "You sure you're okay Car?"

"What!?!" Carly practically screamed.

Freddie was taken aback by his friends reaction. "Um…" he began, "I said 'You sure you're okay Carls?'"

Carly sighed a breath of relief. "Sorry guys…uh, freaky morning."

"I'll say!" Sam cried.

"Carly, Sam," Freddie began, "class."

"Oh, right." Sam groaned, and turned to head for Ms. Fincle's room with Freddie close behind her.

The three quickly rushed to class. All thinking about one person in particular.

Sam was thinking about trying that new punch she'd learned yesterday on Freddie.

Freddie was thinking about how he'd done on his math test.

And Carly was thinking what she'd been thinking moments ago: kissing Freddie right then and there.

* * *

Carly Shay jumped when she heard the school bell ring, signaling the day was over. She hastily gathered her things together and headed for her locker.

Carly turned down the hallway and when her locker came into view, she stopped. Freddie and Sam were standing near it and whispering something she couldn't hear. Carly wondered what they were saying but assumed it was about her since as soon when she started walking toward them, they saw her and stopped speaking.

"Hi, guys!" Carly said with a smile pretending she hadn't seen them whispering.

"Hey, Carly." Her friends responded, guilt lightly coating their tones.

Carly quickly got ready to go home then turned to her friends and asked "So, ready to go?"

The pair enthusiastically nodded as all three headed for the door.

Almost as soon as they set foot out the door, Freddie sparked up a conversation about topics they could do on the next iCarly. Everyone was extremely involved at the beginning, but just like every other part of the day, the dream creped its way into Carly's thoughts, consuming her attention.

After a few minutes, the iCarly gang had reached their first destination; Sam's house. It was a little bit older looking but it wasn't too bad in size. Sam always joked about how horrible her living conditions were, but everyone knew she just exaggerated.

"Okay, bye Carly. Bye Fredwina." the blonde said to her friends as she entered her house. Freddie scowled, and Carly was mildly paying attention so she waved goodbye.

As soon as the two friends were alone and began walking again, Freddie turned to the girl beside him. "So, feeling any better?" he asked

Carly smiled "Yeah my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"No, not your head."

"Well, then what do you mean"

"Carly, you've been zoning out all day, even before you hit your head. Is something bothering you?"

"Freddie, I'm fine." Carly lied.

"Oh, really?" he smugly asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then what was my idea for iCarly after Sam suggested we have a fudge ball basketball tournament?"

Carly said nothing as Freddie's grin widened.

"I'm fine." she lied again as they reached their apartment building.

Freddie sighed "Alright, don't tell me."

"There's nothing to tell!" Carly yelled as they entered Bushwell Plaza.

"Yeah! And my mother's not crazy!" Freddie screamed in exasperation as he and Carly headed up the stairs.

"Ugh! I'm all right!" Carly shrieked as the two reached their apartment doors.

Freddie shook his head. "Get some sleep Carly. It'll help you feel better."

Carly gritted her teeth, very annoyed now. "Freddie, I'm f-" the boy put his finger on her lip silencing her. He then pulled her into a hug sending electrical sparks up and down her spine.

When he let go all he said was "I know you better than that." and then he entered his home.

The girl screamed internally before going into her own house.

Carly flopped onto her couch, a sudden tiredness overwhelming her.

"Maybe some sleep is a good idea." she thought out loud.

She stood up and wrote Spencer a note telling him where she'd be when he got home, then went up to her room.

She crawled into her bed, inviting in it's comfort. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

Wow, tough day for Carly. Can't stay focused for more than five minutes, running into walls, and very confusing thoughts running through her mind all day. Will tomorrow be better or will her nap make matters worse? R&R please! (And as for Ms. Fincle, she has never been mentioned in the show but I figured I could have my own character.)


	3. A Sweet War

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday but blame the MEAP. Because of it, I had to miss my fourth and fifth hours in school so I was swamped with homework. Anyways, here's chapter three.**

* * *

_Carly was sitting on her couch. Freddie was directly next to her, his arm draped over her shoulder. And her head was resting on Freddie's chest. The two were watching "A Chance For Romance" and not speaking, just enjoying being with each other._

_Freddie looked down at Carly, and as if she could sense his stare, she looked up._

_Freddie smiled, "Do you have anything to eat?" he asked casually._

_Carly sat up, "Oh, yeah. We've got popcorn, chips, fruit kabobs, pizza. What sounds good?"_

_Freddie's face twisted in thought, "You got any ice cream?"_

"_Oooh, ice cream sounds good," Carly began "How 'bout sundaes?"_

"_Great."_

_Carly went to stand up, but Freddie put his hand on her shoulder, "No, no, no. I'll get them." The boy lifted himself from the couch. "You don't have to start making me food until we're married and I've sentenced you to be my slave." Carly playfully kicked him in the butt and then he strode into the Shay kitchen laughing._

_After about three minutes, Freddie came back, arms full with sundae items. He, careful not to drop anything, set down a tub of ice cream, two bowls, two spoons, sprinkles, nuts, whip cream, and hot fudge. Carly stared wide eyed at all the food items as Freddie sat beside her._

"_OH!" Freddie said popping back up, "I forgot." He ran back into the kitchen and came back carrying candy cherries. He set them on the table than joined Carly on the couch._

"_Okay, did I ask for a sundae or an ice cream store?" the girl asked smiling._

"_Neither," Freddie answered. "I suggested ice cream so you suggested sundaes then, I went and voluntarily got the supplies to make them."_

_They both smiled, and them started making themselves sundaes. Carly had a huge amount of hot fudge, nuts, and sprinkles, coating a small blob of ice cream with a candy cherry resting on top. Freddie had a huge glop of ice cream with a normal amount of nuts, hot fudge, and sprinkles. He topped it off with whip cream and three cherries._

_Carly looked over at the boys sundae and said "Oooh! Can I have some whip cream?"_

"_Sure." Freddie said. He grabbed the spray can and squirted some of it at Carly. "There you go!" he chuckled._

_Carly wrestled the can out of the boys hands and shot him with whip cream back. Freddie raised his eyebrows, then he reached for the fudge that was now luke warm, and dumped some in her hair._

_Carly leered at him, "Oh, it's on!" she stated then shot another blast of whip cream in Freddie's face. The two stood up and began running around the room. Freddie throwing the fudge at Carly, and Carly spraying Freddie with the whip cream._

_Once their bottle and can were empty, they stood frozen for a second. Then Carly ran over to their untouched ice cream bowls, grabbed a chunk of her sundae, and whipped it at the boy. It hit him in the face. Freddie quickly made his way over to Carly. He picked up his bowl, and then shoved it into her own face._

_Carly squealed, and Freddie let out a huge laugh as he pulled the bowl away from her. The girl reached over and poured the jar of sprinkles out on top of the boy's whip cream covered head. He then reached and did the same thing to her but with the nuts._

_Carly paused, looking for another attack item. Then her eyes fell on the cherries. Freddie saw the look of inspiration and he ran into the kitchen. Carly grabbed a handful of cherries out of the jar and chased after Freddie. It took her about a minute to catch him , but once she did, she pinned him to the floor using one arm. But Freddie wasn't down long enough for Carly to do anything to him since he flipped the situation around and pinned her down._

_He had her hands caught in his own as he held her down. But they were so thickly coated in whip cream and ice cream, Carly was able to get her cherry holding hand free. She slammed the food into his face, leaving pink and red marks all over his forehead, cheeks, lips, and nose._

"_You're in for it now." Freddie whispered as Carly escaped his grasp and stood up._

"_Oh really?" Carly asked in disbelief._

_She stared at Freddie, waiting for a response. But he said nothing. All he did was walk to the fridge, pull out a bowl of jello, and then, looking up smiling deviously whispered "Really."_

_

* * *

_

_They two laid on the living room floor laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The entire living room and kitchen was now covered in various foods. Spaghetti on the T.V., jello on the counters, chips on the floor, fettuccini alfredo on the computer monitor, and so many other things elsewhere you couldn't even see the floor._

_As Carly Shay and Freddie Benson caught their breath, they slowly attempted standing, which was very hard considering the floors were more slippery than an ice rink. Once firmly on their feet, the looked around the room and smiled._

"_Whoops." Carly said and they laughed._

_Then, in the midst of their laughter they heard faint voices._

_A boy said "__**Mabel, you look so beautiful in the moonlight**__."_

_Then, Mabel replied with "__**Oh, Bruno. You rock for saying that**__."_

_Carly and Freddie smiled again. In the deep focus on their food fight, they'd forgotten to turn off the movie._

_The two looked at the television screen and through the spaghetti sauce saw Bruno look deeply into Mabel's eyes. "__**Mabel**__," he whispered, "__**I love you**__."_

_Freddie looked at Carly and nodded. She flushed red. Then, Mabel in the movie said "__**I love you too, but our parents. They'll never let us be together**__." Carly smiled and nodded at Freddie._

"_**I know**__," Bruno said "__**but we have this moment. Here, now**__." Freddie and Carly stared into each other's eyes._

"_**But what if someone should see us?**__" Mabel asked._

_Freddie placed his finger on Carly's lip as Bruno did the same to Mabel. Then Bruno said "__**Sh sh sh, you talk too much**__."_

_Then, just as Bruno kissed Mabel, Freddie pressed his lips to Carly's. He put his hand on the back of her soaked hair, and she did the same to him._

_They pulled apart. Freddie smiled "You taste like a sundae." he said._

_Carly put her finger against Freddie's cheek, and rubbed some of the food residue off of it. She them put her finger in her mouth to taste it._

"_You taste like pizza and cherries." she said giggling._

"_You always were the sweeter one." Freddie whispered, then leaned in for another kiss._

The messy apartment and the image of Carly and Freddie's kiss faded to black as a new location came to view. Carly looked around her room, taking in her surroundings, and realized she'd just had another "Freddie" dream.

Carly sighed deeply and sat up in her bed. Her room was very dark which told her it was late. She glanced at her clock and it read 4:38 AM.

Carly laid back in bed thinking how she still had nearly two hours before she had to be up for school. She closed her eyes but seconds later opened them realizing she wasn't tired.

She pulled the covers off of herself and got up. She stood there for a moment wondering what she could do for the next hour and forty-five minutes. She then thought of taking a shower.

Carly turned on the steaming water and stepped into the shower. As the hot water hit her she relaxed and let her mind wander. The dream about Freddie she'd just had came into her mind. But unlike yesterday morning when she'd tried to wash away her dream thoughts, she let them sink deep into her mind.

"_That dream was better than the last." _she thought _"It seemed like 'us' more than the last. And the kiss was sweeter too."_ thoughts like this ran through Carly's mind as she showered, and not once did she try to push those thoughts away.

_

* * *

_

**Awww! I loved that dream. Originally it was going to be something different but I decided I liked this idea better. And about "A Chance For Romance", I figured it'd be okay to use the lines from the show in this dream since Carly did write the lines herself. Chapter four should be up in a couple days :D.**


	4. Shoulder Aches

**As promised, here's chapter four :D**

* * *

Carly sat at the counter nibbling on the last piece of bacon from her breakfast. Ever since she'd woken up, every minute she grew more and more tired. She was on the verge of sleep, but she couldn't sleep now considering she had to leave for school soon.

"Carls," Spencer spoke as he picked up the empty plate in front of his sister and putting it in the sink "You look tired, you alright?"

Carly looked up at her brother and nodded while saying "Yeah, I just got up really early this morning."

Spencer chuckled "Didn't you sleep like all afternoon yesterday though?"

"Yes, so I don't know why I'm tired." she answered.

The man smiled "Okay, just don't fall asleep in class alright?"

Carly laughed "Okay."

"So, you ready for school?"

"Sure." Carly stood up and grabbed her school bag as Spencer grabbed his keys.

They walked to the door.

Spencer opened it and gestured toward the hallway. "Shall we little sister?"

"We shall big brother." they both laughed as the exited the apartment.

As Carly walked through he doors of Ridgeway, she was in a dream state. She was imagining just holding Freddie in a hug in the school hall. Nothing more, just a hug. But it still felt special to her because all she needed was to be with him, and she was happy.

In the distance, she heard a faint call of "Carly, look out!" then Freddie grabbed her more forcefully and held her tighter.

"Freddie." she sighed happily. But then she remembered that someone had screamed outside of her dream world. She closed her eyes and attempted to bring herself to reality. But when she opened her eyes again, she was still in the hallway, and Freddie was still holding her. She closed her eyes again, and again, and again, but she couldn't escape this dream.

She looked at the dream Freddie as if he could tell her how to get out, but was met with a confused Freddie looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay Carls?" he asked.

Carly was now confused, "Um, why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked thinking _"Why am I being asked if I'm okay in my kidnapping dream world?"_

"Well," Freddie responded as if the answer was obvious, "I yelled 'Carly watch out!' because you were about to run into another wall. Then I grabbed you because you were ignoring me. Then you sighed my name weirdly. Then you kept blinking like crazy. I think those are all something signaling that you are un-okay."

Carly's eyes widened. _"Oh my God. The second half of my 'dream' wasn't a dream." _She thought. _"I even sighed his name! He can't know what these dreams are doing to me! They're just a 'phase' or something! If he thinks I like him and then the dreams go away and I don't, he'll be crushed!" _

"Carly, what happened to you yesterday?" a familiar voice asked and Carly looked away from the boy holding her, and realized Sam was standing by her. "Ever since then, you've been acting really weird. What's up with you?"

Carly grew very angry suddenly. She was sick of people asking her what was wrong, and she burst. The girl shoved against Freddie's chest causing him to let her go. "UGH!" she screamed. "WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG!?! I'M FINE OKAY!?!" The Shay exploded in the hallway and everyone began to stare, including Sam and Freddie. But unlike the 'she's crazy' looks she got from all the other kids, her friends gawked at her in complete shock.

Carly turned in a huff to go to her locker, but tripped and fell to the ground. A sickening 'pop' was heard and Carly screamed. "OW!".

Sam and Freddie quickly shook the shock from their friend's outburst off and ran over to help Carly.

Freddie, having learned a-lot of doctor stuff from his mother, went into 'doctor' mode.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked reaching the girl on the floor.

"My shoulder." she whimpered as Sam reached her.

"Okay, which one?" he asked Carly as she sat up.

"The left."

Freddie moved close to her left shoulder and lifted the sleeve to get a look at it. He calculated what it could be for a moment before saying "Yes, it definitely looks like you dislocated it."

"Nicely done nurse Benson." Sam laughed.

Carly and Freddie gave her the evil eye. "Now is not the time Sam." Carly said sternly.

"Sorry," she said refocusing on her hurt friend, "But he was asking for it."

The boy looked at Sam angrily "How was I asking for it!?!"

"Oh please," Sam said forgetting Carly again, " 'This is definitely a dislocated shoulder.' " she mocked.

Freddie scoffed forgetting Carly as well. "That's not even what I said!"

"Is that the best comeback you can think of? Okay, I was wrong. You aren't smart enough to be a nurse!"

"Guys!" Carly yelled breaking up the fight.

"Oh sorry." the two sidekicks said together. Then they glared at each other.

"Can you help me get to the office?" Carly asked. Freddie and Sam quickly helped her up, avoiding touching the girl's shoulder.

As they began to walk to the office, Carly remembered she'd just yelled at the two people helping her now. A flood of guilt rushed over her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys."

"Oh, it's okay Carly." Freddie quickly said. "I'm yelled at and insulted every day. No biggie."

Sam smiled knowing it was her who he was talking about.

"Still, I feel bad that I screamed at you and now you're helping me."

The three reached the office, and Sam stepped in front of the two brunettes to open the door for Carly. Carly said "Thanks." as she entered. Freddie was soon after Carly but Sam let go of the door causing it to slam in the boy's face.

He scowled, and opened the door as he rubbed his nose. When he walked in, Carly and Sam were at the front desk and asking for the nurse. He joined the pair and then a cranky, old woman wearing baggy clothing known as the receptionist, looked at him and the blonde.

"Okay, you two. You aren't needed. Get to class." she snapped. Sam looked fiercely at the lady, upset she was being thrown out. But before she could yell at the her, Freddie pulled her out the office door.

"The nurse is in the back Carly." the woman said pointing Carly in the right direction.

"Thank you." the brunette said as she turned away, happy she was going to get her shoulder back to where it belonged.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hallway. Sam was being pulled out the door by Freddie. As soon as the door shut behind the two, the boy let go of the blonde. He said nothing, and turned to go to class.

"Wait!" Sam said as she yanked Freddie back.

"Ahh!" he screamed "What?"

"Do you know what happened to Carly? Ever since yesterday morning, she's been acting totally funky, zoning out, and acting weird around everyone."

Freddie thought for a moment. "Wait, didn't she say something about a dream yesterday? Maybe that's it!"

"You nub! Why would a dream freak someone out this much!?"

"I don't know! But at least I had a solution!"

"I don't know if I'd call stupid excuses solutions." Sam said.

"I'm leaving!" Freddie huffed.

As he turned, Sam stuck her foot out and tripped Freddie. He fell, but quickly stood up. The boy trudged away muttering about how Sam was so stupid, while Sam walked away struggling for breath.

* * *

"Carly! Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?! What happened!?!" Spencer practically ran into the nurse's office yelling. It was a small room with a table, a bed, and a sink and counter in it.

"Spence! Calm down. I just tripped and dislocated my shoulder." Carly said calmly.

Spencer sighed, relieved. "Okay, sorry. But I got a call from the school saying you'd been hurt and before I could ask what happened they hung up on me. It was quite rude."

Just then, the nurse walked in. She was in her twenty's, and had very beautiful blonde hair the was tied into a bun. She was very attractive. "Oh, hi. You must be Carly's older brother." she said.

"Why yes." Spencer said trying to be cool. "Yes I am. What's your name?" He leaned to rest his elbow against the table, but missed and fell to the floor. He quickly stood up, cheeks turning red. "So, um, how um, is Carly doing?" He asked awkwardly.

Carly and the nurse chuckled. "Well," began the nurse "My name is Addison, and Carly is going to be fine." she smiled. "Also, I think she should go home for the rest of the day since she shouldn't use her arm for a few hours. It's probably pretty sore and she should rest. But tomorrow, Carly should be fine."

Addison grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. She tore it in half. Giving both pieces to Spencer she said "Give this to the receptionist," she said referring to one, then motioning to the other said "You keep that one."

Spencer grinned as he read both notes. "Will do." he said and Addison smiled leaving the room.

The man turned to his sister. "You done flirting badly now?" Carly asked.

"If I flirt so badly then why did she give me her number?" Spencer asked as he showed his sister the second piece of the paper the nurse had given him.

Carly rolled her eyes and stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

"_It feels so good to be home." _Carly thought as she and her brother entered the apartment. Immediately, Carly went to the couch, her shoulder was throbbing. Spencer soon followed behind her carrying Carly's school stuff. He set it on the floor and walked over to his sister.

"You get some rest okay?" Spencer said and kissed her on the head. "And try to be more careful."

Carly smiled as did her brother. "I'll be in my room if you need me." he said.

"Okay." the brunette said as her brother left.

The girl sat there for a moment, then she laid down on her back. She closed her eyes and within seconds, she was asleep.

* * *

_Carly was sitting in the park, on a picnic blanket with the guy of her dreams sitting across from her._

"_Okay, one strawberry left." Freddie said holding up the red ripe fruit. "You want it?"_

_Carly shook her head. "No thanks. I'm pretty full."_

_He dropped it back into the bowl on the blanket. Carly looked around the park and her eyes fell on the swing set. _

"_Oooh!" she squealed. "Will you push me on the swings?" Carly jumped up._

_Freddie laughed. "Sure." and he stood as well._

_Carly and Freddie walked hand in hand over to the swings. Once there, Carly sat down and Freddie stood directly behind her._

"_Ready?" he asked._

_Carly nodded and Freddie gave her a small push._

"_Beautiful huh?" Freddie asked as Carly swung forward._

"_Yeah, it is a beautiful day."_

_As Carly swung back Freddie grabbed the swing stopping it. "I was talking about you." he smiled._

_A grin spread across Carly's face. "That was so cheesy." she said and pulled his head closer to hers for a kiss._

_When they pulled apart, Carly remembered something "We forgot to pack up our picnic."_

"_Oh, yes we did." Freddie said in agreement "Shall we go clean it up?"_

_Carly nodded. "Race you!" she yelled and ran for the place where they'd just eaten._

_Freddie quickly began running as he yelled "Hey! No fair!"_

_Carly giggled and continued to run faster. She fell to the grass next to the picnic blanket screaming "I won!"_

_Freddie came up close behind her and fell to her left side. "You may have won but you cheated."_

_Carly smiled "So, I still won. And winner gets a prize."_

"_What prize?"_

_Carly thought for a moment "A kiss."_

_The boy grinned. "If I must." he sighed and leaned over and pressed his lips to Carly's._

_His hand moved to her shoulder, and Carly felt a sharp pain. She ignored it, she didn't want this moment to end. But the pain continued to grow every second. And she couldn't resist anymore. The girl gave in to the throbbing and the scene around her disappeared._

Carly woke up in excruciating pain. Her shoulder ached terribly and Carly realized that sometime during her nap, she'd rolled onto her hurt shoulder. Quickly, she sat up to get the weight off of it.

Aside from her shoulder aching, she felt better. Not as tired at least. She was also strangely comforted by the new "Freddie" dream she'd just had.

"_That dream was really sweet." _she thought. _"I wonder if Freddie's that romantic in real life."_

There was a knock on the door and Carly's attention only half focused on where she was now. "Come in." she said somewhat out of it.

The doorknob twisted and Freddie walked in. "How ya feeling?" he asked.

Carly was completely focused now. "Um, my shoulder is a little sore but I think it's only cause I rolled onto it when I was sleeping."

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Freddie asked worriedly.

"No, your fine." An awkward silence followed, neither knowing what to say.

"Soooo," Freddie began. "about your outburst earlier at school…" he trailed off.

Carly sighed "I told you-"

Freddie cut her off "Yeah, yeah your fine. But is there anything you want to talk about?" he paused. He had one theory and he might as well ask. "Like a dream or something?"

Carly froze._ "How the heck did he know!?!" _she thought. She sat silently not knowing what to say for a few moments.

"Uh, Carly?"

"I um, half to um…" Carly trailed off and stood and quickly went to go upstairs not knowing what else to do.

"Carly, where are you going?" Freddie asked. She ignored him and kept going up the stairs.

Freddie stood there very confused, and Spencer came out. "I heard talking. Is Carly awake?" Then Spencer only saw a confused Freddie standing in the middle of the living room. "Where's Carly?" asked the man.

Freddie shrugged "I asked her if there was anything she wanted to talk about and she freaked out and went upstairs."

"Why?" the man asked.

"I don't know. But I'll go talk to her." Freddie said as he made his way to the staircase.

* * *

**Wow, that is a long chapter. But I just couldn't find a good place to stop. :) Hope you liked it. Review please!**


	5. Some Serious Talking

**Okay, before I start the chapter, I have gotten a few questions asking how long this story is going to be and if Carly is going to continue to dream and do nothing about it. Well, I have to say, if all goes as planned, the story should be roughly nine-ten chapters total. It might be different but as for now, that's how long it is expected to be. And as for Carly's dreams, they are officially over.**

**I also want to give a shout out to CreddieXOXO, iChloe328, Creddie fan addict, Drag0n L0rd, StoriesAndStuf123, sockstar, iLive iBreathe iCarly, Creddie Shipper, CaptainKrueger, and SilentWishez. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I love how you took the time to review my story. (Sorry if you reviewed and I missed your name, but if I did you hadn't reviewed before I put this chapter up).**

**Alright, now onto the story! ;)**

* * *

Freddie found her in the iCarly studio. She was sitting in a beanbag chair, her head resting on her knees. Freddie took a deep breath, seriously worried for his friend. She'd never acted like this. He slowly opened the door to the studio, and closed it behind himself. He walked over to his friend, who seemed like she didn't even know he was there. Freddie grabbed a second beanbag chair, and slid it next to Carly.

He was quite for a moment once he sat down, wondering what to say. "Carly," he sighed and she looked over at him. "Please, tell me what's wrong." he pleaded with her.

"I-I-I-" Carly struggled for the words. She didn't know what to say.

"Look Carls, it's me. You can tell me anything. What is going on with you?"

Carly just sat there, contemplating what to say. It's not like she could tell him, then he'd think she wanted to date him. _"Do I want to?" _she asked herself. She needed time to think, so to get rid of Freddie, she fought her urge to break down, and whispered "Freddie, I'm okay. I just need to be alone right now."

Freddie sighed "Are we really gonna do this? You pretend you're fine and I pretend I believe you?"

"Really, I'm-"

He cut her off "Just let me know when you're ready to talk." He leaned toward Carly and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his hug, sorry she couldn't tell her worried friend what he wanted to know. Their embrace lasted about three seconds, then they let each other go.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me." He stated as he stood up and walked out of the studio.

As soon as Freddie was out of Carly's sight, the girl breathed shakily, realizing she had some _real hard _thinking she needed to do.

* * *

Freddie came down the Shay steps and entered the living room. Spencer was sitting on the couch when the boy entered. Quickly Spencer stood up, and asked "So, what happened?"

"She still doesn't feel like talking." Freddie spoke with defeat. He'd tried over and over to talk to Carly and she was shutting him out. "I'm gonna go home. See ya later Spence."

"Bye Freddo." Spencer said with remorse as the boy opened the door and left.

Freddie was about to enter his apartment, when Sam rounded the corner. "Oh, Freddison, what are you doing out here?"

"I went to check on Carly and for some reason, she freaked out and ran upstairs. She wouldn't tell me why, and now she's sitting in the studio, and in a very un-chatty mood."

Sam cocked a smile. "Maybe she won't talk to _you_, but she'll talk to _me_."

Freddie laughed "Okay, good luck with that." He then entered his loft and Sam entered Carly and Spencer's.

"Oh, hey Sam. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked upon the blonde's arrival.

"I'm here to talk to Carly."

"She's in the iCarly studio." Spencer said trying to be helpful.

Sam smiled "I know." she said this as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Sam looked through the glass before she opened the door. Carly was in the same position she'd been in when Freddie had found her.

As Sam entered, Carly looked up. "Oh, hey Sam." she said glumly.

The blonde walked over to sit in the beanbag beside her friend. As soon she sat, she cut right to the chase. "So, what is bothering you lately?"

The brunette breathed in deeply. Since no one would leave her alone, and she couldn't pull of being okay, Carly decided to give in.

"Freddie."

Hate flooded through Sam. "What did that nub do!?! I'll punch him right in the mouth!" She sprang up in fury.

"No, no Sam!" Carly said motioning for her friend to sit back down "Freddie didn't _do _anything…he's just…the problem."

Sam plopped back in the beanbag chair, confusion written all over her face.

"Two nights ago, I had a dream that I was Freddie's girlfriend. And I kissed him." Carly paused, expecting her friend to make a joke or something but Sam was honestly listening, so Carly continued "Well, that dream freaked me out so all day I kept zoning out, thinking how much I liked him in the dream, and why I even had the dream. Then, last night, I had a second dream, same situation. But we were much closer in the second than the first, like it was really us. And earlier today, when I took a nap on my couch, I had another. So, I kept asking myself 'Do I really feel that way about him?'." Carly stopped to breathe. "Then about five minutes ago, I got my answer. Freddie hugged me and…I liked it. It felt right, comfortable. Like it was how it was meant to be." Carly smiled as she said the last sentence. As if saying she liked Freddie, lifted a huge weight off her chest.

Sam was quiet for a moment, absorbing everything Carly had just said. "So, you like Freddie?"

Carly nodded and Sam said "I don't see the problem."

"How do you not see it!?!" the Shay exploded.

"Well Carls," Sam began calmly "Freddie has been in love with you ever since he first laid eyes on you, and now you like him back. So you tell him how you feel and everyone's happy…well, except me who will have to see you kissing the dweeb all the time."

"Sam, it's not that simple. Freddie is one of the most important people in my life. If we broke up and I lost him…I don't know what I'd do."

"Freddie has loved you for a long time with you not loving him back, if you stopped liking him, it will go back to the same as always."

"But what if it doesn't!?! What if when we broke up, we couldn't even be around each other anymore?"

"First off, who says you're gonna break up? And second, if you really like him, I guess it's worth the risk."

Carly paused, thinking "I-I dunno."

"Well, Carly, think about. I have to go home and wash all the "Freddie mush" talk out of my mouth. Let me know how it works out." Sam smiled and gave Carly a deep hug of comfort.

When they'd let one another go, Sam turned to leave. "Wait, Sam?" Carly called stopping the blonde.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Our secret. Promise." Both girls smiled and Sam turned toward the elevator and hit the lobby button, leaving Carly with a lot to think about.

* * *

The elevator stopped on the main floor with a ding. Sam stepped out into the lobby. Lewbert was asleep at his desk. _"Ugh, what a horrible doorman." _Sam thought as she glanced around the room.

Her eyes fell on a very familiar boy getting his mail. "Hi again Freddork!" Sam called out to the tech producer.

Freddie looked up and excitement and interest crossed his face as he saw who had called him. He ran to the girl. "So?" he asked smugly "Did she talk to _you_?"

Sam smirked "Yup."

The smug look fell From Freddie's face, and was replaced by one of curiosity "Well, what's wrong with her?"

Sam stopped smiling. She couldn't tell Freddie, she'd promised Carly. So, rather than give anything away, she just shouted "Bye!" and ran out of the lobby. It wasn't very subtle but at least Freddie had no idea that they'd talked about him.

"Sam! Wait!" Freddie screamed after her, but she continued out the door and didn't come back. He groaned and finished getting his mail before he went back up to his apartment.

**

* * *

**

**One of the few times we see Sam's softer side (I know it's a bit out of character but Carly was in deep distress and Sam had to be there for her). What's Carly gonna do about Freddie? Will she risk it or decide their friendship is too important? Find out in Chapter Six!**


	6. Explosion

**Another long chapter for my readers. Please don't hate me for this chapter 'cause...well read and you'll know. But don't think a bomb goes off or someone dies or anything (because of title).**

* * *

Carly Shay laid on the floor of the iCarly studio, staring up at the ceiling. _"Maybe Sam was right…" _she thought. _"Maybe telling Freddie is worth the risk." _then she sighed, and whispered "Maybe not."

Then, the sound of the studio door opening was heard by Carly short followed by a "Hey Carls."

"Hey Spence." Carly spoke recognizing her brother's voice.

The man walked over to his sister and kneeled next to her. "You know you've been up here a long time. Are you alright?"

"_There's that question again." _Carly thought. But she didn't want to lie to her brother so she said a simple "No." as she sat up.

"What's wrong?" his question came out flooded with concern.

"Well, I told Sam, might as well tell you too."

"What is it Carly?"

"Freddie."

"Okay," Spencer said as he scratched the back of his neck "What about Freddie?"

"Well, it all started…" Carly told her brother everything. Her dreams, how she realized she actually like Freddie, and how she hadn't told Freddie because she was unsure if she wanted to risk their friendship.

Once Carly had told her story, Spencer spoke "Carly, I think it's worth the risk."

The youngest Shay smiled "Yeah, that's what Sam said."

"Sam's right. I mean you like Freddie and Lord knows he likes you. Truth be told, I don't think you could find a better guy. I mean, he cares about you so much and he'd always be there for you if you needed him. Heck, he's there for you now."

"Keep in mind Spence, I am only fifteen. By asking Freddie out doesn't exactly mean we're destined to be married."

"Okay Carls, I want _you_ to keep in mind that mom and dad met when they were fifteen and sixteen." Spencer kissed Carly on the head and said "Get some sleep now, you look beat."

He stood up and turned to exit the studio but turned back to ask Carly "How's your shoulder doing?"

Carly grinned "It's fine. Doesn't even hurt anymore." The man spun around and faced the door to leave.

"Wait, Spencer," Carly called "don't tell anyone. I still have some…thinking to do."

"Thou's secret is safe with me." he winked and exited the room saying "Good night."

Carly giggled and even though her brother couldn't hear her, she said "Good night Spencer." anyway.

The girl stood and stretched out her sore muscles that had been somewhat still for a while. She departed the iCarly studio and headed for the second floor to go to sleep. She wasn't positive of what she was going to do but had a pretty good idea.

* * *

Carly stepped through the school doors and went straight to her locker. She quickly turned the dial and entered her combination, and hastily grabbed her things. She then shut her locker and waited impatiently for Sam to arrive at Ridgeway.

"Ugh, where is she?" Carly groaned quietly to herself after waiting a minute. She was in a big hurry to tell Sam what she'd chosen to do about Freddie.

Then, as if her groan had telegraphed her best friend, Sam Puckett turned the corner and practically crashed into Carly.

"Sam!" Carly yelled upon seeing her friend. "I gotta talk to you!"

Sam went into a hushed tone. "Did you decide what you're going to do about the nub?"

Carly rolled her eyes at how Sam seemed to have a hard time calling Freddie by his actual name but went to answer her friend in the same hushed tone. "Yes, I thought about it all night and I decided that-"

"SHHHH!" Sam quickly hushed her.

"What?" the brunette asked as she turned to look at why her friend had shushed her. Freddie had just come into view and was headed toward the two girls.

"Hey Carly." Freddie greeted with concern in his voice. Then he turned to the blonde next to Carly. "Sam." he spat, referring to their encounter in the lobby last night. She'd just left him without an explanation. Then, going to a casual speaking tone, he asked "So what are you two whispering about over here?"

Carly was about to answer but Sam beat her to the chase "None of your business loser!"

Freddie snickered "Loser? Are you feeling okay Sam? Usually your insults are better than that."

This comment clearly ticked Sam off "Well do my punches still hurt the same?" she asked as she ground her fist into his gut sending Freddie to the floor with a groan. Sam smirked and strode away.

Carly bent down to Freddie's side "Are you hurt bad?" she asked him. He shook his head. Carly knew Freddie wasn't _really _hurt so she ran to catch up to Sam, leaving Freddie on the floor.

When Carly caught up to the blonde, she asked in an irritated hushed voice "What did you do that for?"

"He insulted me!" Sam shot back in as low a whisper she could produce while still 'yelling'.

"No, not that." Carly said waving off the punch issue as if it were no big deal "I'm gonna tell Freddie and he could have known I wanted to talk to him later."

"Oh, sorry." she apologized rather dully still speaking lowly "So what made you decide to tell him?"

"Well, all night and all morning I thought about what you and Spencer said-"

Sam cut her off for a quick question "Wait, you told Spencer?"

"Yeah, anyways, I realized you were right. I should tell him. It's worth the risk."

The warning bell rang. Carly and Sam made their way to their first hour.

"So, when are you gonna tell him exactly?" the blonde asked as the girls continued down the hall.

"I don't want to tell him at school because everyone else will be around, so I'm gonna tell him when he comes over after school."

"Did you invite him to come over after school?"

Carly paused "No, but it's Freddie so him coming over is to be expected."

At that point, the girls had reached class. There was a sub that day, so the two best friends got to sit next to each other.

As Sam and Carly sat down, Carly suddenly remembered "Oh, Sam! You don't have your class stuff!"

Sam raised an eyebrow "So?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and began to unpack her class things, while Sam pulled out a Fat Cake from her pocket and began to snack on it. Then, Freddie walked in.

Carly leaned toward Sam "Wow, I never realized how cute Freddie was." she whispered.

Suddenly, the blonde was choking on her Fat Cake.

"Sam, are you alright!?" Carly asked as Sam forced down her food while coughing.

Sam glared at Carly "You can't call that _thing _cute around me." Sam almost snarled. "Especially while I'm eating. I can handle you telling me you like him but don't call _him _cute near me."

As Sam finished her sentence, Freddie walked over. He looked at Carly and sarcastically said "Gee, thanks for leaving me on the floor."

"Quit acting like a girl Benson!" Sam yelled. Carly gave her a light kick under the desk.

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie shouted back and the final class bell rang.

"Okay class, take your seats." came a booming voice from the front of the room. Freddie, still leering at his enemy, made his way to his desk. The voice had been the substitute teacher. He was an old man who had gone completely bald on the top of his head, but he tried to cover it with a comb over, it didn't work. He looked like he was older than eighty, and he spoke in a very monotone voice. So after he introduced himself as Mr. Purgezoer, the entire class zoned out for the rest of the hour.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. All Carly could think about was how she was going to tell Freddie.

The final bell of the day rang, and Carly rushed to her locker. She'd beaten both Sam and Freddie to their lockers and was gone before they got there too.

* * *

Carly opened the door to her home and fell to the couch, her whole body tense. Spencer was in the kitchen, speaking on the phone. When he saw Carly had entered, he whispered something into the phone, then placed his hand over the mouthpiece and asked his little sister "Well, did you tell him?"

Carly took in a shaky breath "Not yet."

Spencer jumped like a little school girl "Yet!?! So you're gonna tell Fre-"

He stopped talking as Freddie entered the apartment.

"Hey Freddie." the girl nodded toward the boy.

"Hey Carly." he replied.

Spencer looked at the two teens I the room and saw they needed to be alone "I have to take this call into the other room." He basically ran into his bedroom shooting Carly a good luck look he thought only she saw on his way there.

The teenage boy took in a breath that sounded like he was agitated as he sat next to his friend on the couch. "So, are you going to tell _me_ what's been bothering you?" Freddie asked. Carly hadn't noticed the stress he'd put on the word 'me'.

"Okay," Carly began and she saw the agitation slide off of her friend's face. "I um…" she trailed off _"Oh my gosh! How do I tell him_?" she thought. She tried to speak again "I um…" _"WORK!"_ she screamed internally at her vocal cords. Why couldn't she talk? Carly tried again seeing the irritation come back to Freddie's face. "I-we-I uh…"

Freddie stood up "Fine, I get it." he said calmly.

Carly was confused "What do you mean?" _"Oh, sure, now I can talk." _

"Yesterday I told you that you could tell me what was freaking you out. And you didn't so I thought 'Okay, she's not ready to tell yet'. But three seconds later, Sam asks you what's wrong and you tell her. So then I thought 'maybe it's a girl thing'." his voice started to get louder "And now I find out you told SPENCER TOO! He's just a guy like I am!" Freddie was full blown yelling now "Why couldn't you tell me!?!"

"Hang on!" Carly yelled back standing up "How do you know I told Sam and Spencer!?"

Freddie's voice lowered as he said "I ran into Sam last night and she told me you talked but she wouldn't tell me what you talked about. And just now Spence gave you a 'good luck' look because he knew something." his voice rose slightly again. "You know Carly, I thought we were friends, but friends tell each other everything so…I guess I was wrong." The boy finished his sentence and turned toward the door.

"Freddie wait!" Carly called.

He stopped "What?" he snapped.

This was Carly's last chance "I-I-I…" but she still couldn't find the words to tell him.

Freddie shook his head "See ya Carly." his tone was colder than ice. The door slammed behind him as he left.

Carly sat back on the couch, unable to move. She even heard Freddie slam the door to his own apartment.

She heard footsteps behind her signaling that Spencer had come out of his room. He was no longer on the phone. The man went over to his little sister and sat by her. He opened his arms and Carly curled into them.

Spencer didn't need to ask what was wrong. Freddie hadn't exactly been quiet.

* * *

**Whoa, bet you didn't think Freddie would do THAT did ya? And sorry for skipping over most of Carly and Spencer's talk at the beginning but I figured that we'd already been through her and Sam's conversation so you didn't need a repeat. :D As for the ages of the parents meeting, I totally made that up. Never has it been specified in the show. Again, please don't hate me for having Freddie explode at Carly but I DID have a reason. If I remember, I'll tell you at the end of the story. :P**


	7. A Few Peoples' Side Of Things

**For this chapter, I wrote it in a multi-person POV. This is a pretty emotional part of the story and I feel during it you readers should be inside everyone's' heads, except Carly's since I've practically been in her head the entire story. So here's the next chapter of iDream Of Freddie. Enjoy :P (This is the re-edited version of this chapter. Thanks to Princess7Stwaberry for helping me notice some things I had to change.)**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The next morning at school, I came running up to Carly who was getting her things for class from her locker.

"Hey Carly." I said cheerfully. But when I didn't even get a nod back of recondition, I _really _looked at my friend. Carly had bags under her red puffy eyes, that meant she hadn't slept much and had been crying. Carly's hair was also very untidy. _"Man," _I thought _"This is worse than when I changed her and Freddie's grades in the school computer."_It also appeared as if every emotion Carly could have had been taken away from her, she just stared robotically at the things she was putting in and taking out of her locker.

Anger burned through my veins as I roared "What did that wart covered toad do to you!?!"

The brunette turned to me lifelessly "Freddie didn't do anything except get a little upset when he thought he wasn't important to me since I'd told you and Spencer why I was upset and not him." the girl continued to speak emotionlessly "I tried to tell him but I froze for some reason. He thought that reason was he wasn't important enough to me to know. So don't get mad at Freddie for misunderstanding." she repeated herself as if she had forgotten what she'd already said.

The unemotional way Carly was talking sent chills up and down my spine, but my blood still pulsed hot with fury. What had he _done _to her? It was like the boy had sucked ninety percent of the life out of my best friend, only leaving enough for her to function.

Then, out of thin air, that ninety percent flew back into Carly like an electrical shock. She looked upset and worried. She even started shaking so hard she almost dropped her things.

I looked around for the source that had brought her friend's life back. Then I saw it. **_HIM. _**Fredward Benson. Rage flamed through me as if my veins had been replaced by trails of fire, and weren't transporting blood, but kerosene. I wanted to torture the thing that did this to Carly. Make the monster suffer. The devil inside me was screaming to escape. I'd bet you could see it in the blaze I could feel in my eyes. The old Sam looked like an angel compared to this new one that wanted to destroy. I took a step forward, ready to attack.

An arm came across my chest with a pleading whisper of "Don't. Let me try to talk to him."

I leered at the fiend coming closer. I wanted to demolish him into a pile of rubble, but at my friends request, I locked away my inner beast, and would attempt to leave Freddie alone.

I left my friend by the lockers, gritting my teeth so hard they might crack. My feet moved me mechanically near Freddie, my fists clenched so tight, my nails were digging into my palms. _"Carly doesn't want it. Carly doesn't want you to hurt him." _I chanted to myself as I crossed paths with Freddie. But despite all the struggle to do nothing, as I passed the slimy lizard, I stuck my foot out, and tripped him, sending him face first to the floor. "Freddie, thank God for Carly." I whispered as soon as Freddie was out of earshot. "She saved your life today."

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I was un-phased by Sam's trip-up. I was pretty annoyed with Carly, nothing could have bothered me now.

"Um, Freddie?" _"Except that" _I thought as I heard Carly's voice speak behind me. "Can I please talk to you?" she continued, her voice was very shaky. She sounded hurt. Well, she should be. She stabbed me in the back.

"Why?" I spat in her face. "I think I got the message yesterday: 'I-um-I-um-'" I imitated her stumbling while she tried to think of another excuse not to tell me what was wrong with her.

The warning bell rang.

"No Fred-" she tried again but I cut her off. I didn't want to listen to her pathetic reasons why I couldn't know.

"I'm gonna be late for class." I said and turned to leave. I glanced back at her before she'd be out of sight one last time as I left. She looked like she was going to cry. I felt a small twinge of hurt seeing her in this much pain. But, I buried that thought, I wasn't about to forgive her for what she did to me.

* * *

**Still Freddie's POV**

All day Carly tried to talk to me. Even in the few hours we had together. Did she want to get me detention for talking 'out of turn'? I had to raise my hand and ask questions on the spot to get her to be quiet. I just ignored her. If she wasn't going to give me the answer to a simple question, she didn't get my attention.

But I was surprised that Sam did nothing to me all day after she tripped me. She just gave me death glares, then Carly would say something to her and Sam would tense up and glare more fiercely. Was Carly making up things about me? Because every time she talked to Sam, that blonde headed demon just looked more and more angry with me.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I waited impatiently all day for Carly to come home. She was coming home one way or another. She'd either be in the same mood as Santa on Christmas Eve eating cookie after cookie after cookie, or she'd be as sad as a leprechaun when his pot of gold had been stolen.

I walked back and forth in the kitchen. Carly would be home any second now. Then I heard the apartment door open. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise, and felt instantly sad. Carly wasn't the happy Santa I was hoping for. She was the sad leprechaun.

She sat on the counter near me. "How bad was it?" I asked with sympathy.

"Horrible. Freddie talked to me once in the morning to mock me. Then all day he pretended I wasn't there. I even tried to talk to him in our shared classes so he'd have to hear my whole story but I'd have to stop talking because he'd raise his hand and ask a question so I'd leave him alone. And I don't know how many times I caught Sam giving Freddie a look of pure hate. She was ready to kill him on a moments notice. I had to keep telling her not to hurt him. Thankfully, all she did was tense up and stare at him even more meanly."

My sadness for my sister combined with agitation. And I'm not the type of person who gets mad easily. Why can't Freddie just listen to her? If he listened to her, everyone would be so happy.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a while." Carly said on the verge of tears.

"Okay kiddo." I replied. I gave her a hug. Thinking _"Ugh! Freddie, please just listen to her!"_

She stood up and moped up the stairs to her room.

I stood there quietly for a moment. Then there was a soft tap on the door. I was confused. Was that Freddie?

"Uh, come in." I said, very curious to who stood behind the door.

Sam entered my apartment. She didn't even say hi, she just skipped to a question "Where's Carly?" she asked. It sounded like she was going to snap of anger any second. I like Sam but when she's mad, you don't mess with her.

"Her room." I answered quickly.

"_Don't_ tell her I came by okay." Sam said, she was even madder now than before.

"Okay, why?" I asked.

"Just don't!!!" she screamed. Whoa! Alright, I shouldn't have asked why.

She left and slammed the door behind her. I sure felt bad for who ran into her next.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I slammed the door of the Shay apartment behind me so hard I'm surprised it stayed on its hinges. I felt bad for yelling at Spencer, but I was about to explode with anger at Freddie right now. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I pound my fists incredibly hard on Freddie's door. Soon, after, the nub answered. I shoved him forcefully inside and threw the door shut behind me. "You just don't get it do you!?!" I roared.

"Get what?" he asked with a slight attitude. Idiot. He'd pushed me over the edge now.

"God, you are so stupid! Did you ever stop to think there might be a reason Carly couldn't tell you!?! Ever wonder why she came to me and Spencer first!?! Maybe she needed advice YOU couldn't give her! And did you ever stop to think why Carly froze up yesterday!?! NO! You didn't! You just thought about your stupid self and thought of a solution that revolved around you and how you are unimportant to my best friend! Think, why are you part of iCarly if Carly doesn't care about you!?! I sure didn't make sure you stayed there! And you didn't even give Carly a chance to explain it to you today! You just ignored her and made her feel even worse for not being able to tell you right away! When right now you should be kissing Carly's feet and thanking her for saving you. Because if it weren't for her, you would be in SO much pain right now!"

I had only stopped for breath during that whole rant. And, yet I still felt Freddie needed to be seriously obliterated. I spun around, still obeying my friend's wish, and left Freddie to think about what I'd said.

As soon as I was out his door, I mumbled to myself "Ugh! I wanted to punch that overgrown weasel. Oh, if it weren't for Carly I'd bet my entire stash of beef jerky that boy would be in an ambulance right now crying like the little girl he is for his mommy."

* * *

**I realize that this chapter wasn't exactly what some of you were hoping for, by that I mean that I didn't have Freddie and Carly get together. But maybe Sam's 'talk' will help Freddie see things a little more clearly. **

**We got a good look into almost everyone's heads during this chapter too. **

**Sam was seriously ticked off at Freddie during this chapter and I apologize for calling Freddie so many mean names but imagine if he'd done that to your best friend, you'd be pretty mad too. I just wanted to express the true hate she felt toward him here.**

**Freddie is being totally dumb and mean. Just listen to the girl Freddie and all your dreams could come true! Quit being so stubborn! (So not him, I know, but he thinks his best friend betrayed him.) (Look at me, I'm yelling at Freddie's actions even though I wrote them.)**

**Spencer is genuinely concerned for Carly now, and yes, he is a bit irritated with Freddie too.**

**Carly is just a broken shell of a person. Will she ever get the chance to talk to Freddie?**

**Only about three more chapters left! Review please and tell me how the multi-person POV thing worked out. I won't be doing it again in this story but I am curious to know how I did.**

**I'll end my ridiculously long author's note now :D**


	8. Finally Set Free

**To start off I want to say that if you read my previous chapter on October 28, 2009 before 8:00 PM, or very close to that time, I think you should know I re-edited it. Princess7Strawberry (special thanks to you :P) pointed out to me that every characters' thoughts seemed like one persons'. I re-read the chapter a few times and the more I read it, the more things I saw had to change. So I decided to soften up Freddie since he was a little too jerkish and even more out of character then I originated, and I made Spencer's thoughts a little less sophisticated. I also tried to differ in what everyone said. Like Princess7Strawberry also pointed out, I used the same phrases a few times. Ex: Carly and Freddie both said "in our shared classes" and "gave me/him the death glare". I think you should check it out and let me know if it's any better than the original. As for everyone else who has read the re-edited chapter already (or you don't care to read it), I hope you like Chapter eight! **

**Also, this is how I normally write. No POV's.**

* * *

Carly heard the soft ring of the phone downstairs up in her room. She was sulking while she sat on her bed, thinking about her horrible day.

After about a minute, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There was then a set of knocks on Carly's door.

"Come in." she said plainly.

Her older brother stepped inside. He was dressed in some very nice clothes. "Hey Carls," he still talked to her with sympathy "I have to go somewhere, okay? I'll back in a couple hours."

Spencer turned around to leave but paused when his sister asked "Where are you going?"

He faced Carly "Umm…" he sounded uncomfortable. Like he didn't want to tell Carly where he was going. "I'm uh, going out with Addison. You know, your school nurse?" Spencer finished, hoping his news of having a date wouldn't upset his sister in her fragile state.

But Carly just smiled, like a good sport, and said "Oh, have fun."

"I love you and I'll be back later."

"Bye."

Spencer shut the door behind him as he exited.

Carly sat there, and she heard her front door close, signaling Spencer was gone. She allowed herself to fall backwards onto her bedspread. She ran her hands through her hair, deep in thought.

Then, something occurred to her. She didn't have to wait till tomorrow to talk to Freddie again. He lived right across the hall, and he had nowhere to run since he lived there, and there were no teachers as a diversion.

Carly stood up, and brushed out he hair with her fingers, making it lay flatter and look better. Then she sucked in a deep breath, and braced herself for what she was about to do.

Carly opened her bedroom door, went down the stairs into the living room, and opened her front door.

She now stood in front of her friend's door. Breathing in another gulp of air, she reached out and lightly tapped Freddie's door.

As she waited anxiously for someone to answer, she thought about what she would say to Freddie. But no words seemed quite right.

Then, Freddie was standing before her. His expression had softened since the last time she'd seen him, like something had happened and he wasn't as mad anymore.

"What is it Carly?" He asked. He spoke with a small hint of annoyance in his voice, but his tone had definitely calmed since school.. Not to mention he was ready to listen to what his friend had to say. Carly wondered what had happened to him.

She stared into his beautiful brown eyes, he was waiting for her to respond to his question. She didn't want to blow her final chance to tell Freddie what she was feeling, but she just couldn't find the right words, or any words at all for that fact. She continued to look at the boy in front of her, still fighting to find anything to say. Then, while she looked at him, she came to the conclusion she could tell Freddie everything he wanted to hear, without saying anything at all.

Freddie grew confused at Carly's expression "Carly, why are you looking at me like that?" he couldn't sound mad or agitated, even though he was still slightly mad at her, because the way Carly was looking at him wanted to make him melt. He quickly thought about what Sam had said, _"No," _he decided _"I can't make my tone cold because I'm not mad anymore." _He looked into the eyes of the girl standing in front of him and knew she would never intentionally hurt him.

It had been about ten seconds of the two just staring into each others eyes. _"God, I want to kiss her." _Freddie thought, all the anger past him. Then, Carly took a step, closing the distance between them, smiled, and pressed her lips to the boy in front of her.

At first, Freddie thought he'd wanted to kiss Carly so bad he was imagining it. But then coming to the conclusion of the situation being real, he reacted. He wrapped his arms around Carly and she did the same to him. Carly slid her fingers into Freddie's hair and he pulled he closer. Neither of them had been this happy in their entire lives.

But all too soon for both of them, their lips broke apart. They stood there, just holding each other.

Something was picking at Freddie's brain though. He knew he might regret this but he had to know "What made you change you mind about me?" he whispered into Carly's ear.

Carly let him go. Freddie wanted to punch himself in the face for screwing it up. _"I couldn't just be happy and shut up!" _he yelled at himself internally. But then he looked at Carly and realized she was smiling.

"It's kind of a long story." she said "We should probably sit down while I tell you." The girl twined her fingers through Freddie's and he led her into the apartment. After shutting the door behind her, she pulled Freddie to his couch.

Still holding his hand, she began with "Okay, it all started three days ago when I had this dream. I was sitting in my living room, waiting for you to come over. Then about a second after you arrived, we were kissing." Carly paused when she saw Freddie's face. A huge grin had spread across it, crossed with a look of pure accomplishment.

Carly continued "Then, that day I kept thinking what the dream might have meant, and how much I liked kissing you in it." Freddie's smile grew even wider as she said this "Then, that night I had another dream. We had the best food fight ever with ice cream sundae ingredients. You kissed me at the end and in a way we both told each other we loved each other. So that day, I kept thinking about the new dream, and during my daydream, I almost ran into a wall, unlike the first day when I actually did."

Freddie burst out laughing. "What?" Carly asked a little frustrated.

Through his laughter, Freddie choked "It's just…you hurt yourself…because you were thinking…about us kissing." the boy stopped laughing so hard and was now only snickering "If my dream kisses do that to you, I can't imagine how bad you're going to hurt yourself tomorrow after a real kiss. Oh, sorry." Freddie said remembering Carly was in the middle of a story "_Please _continue. I'd like to see how many more dreams it took for you to realize you actually wanted to kiss me."

Carly playfully hit Freddie in the arm, then continuing to smile she spoke "Well, after I hurt my shoulder, I fell asleep on my couch and dreamed of us after we'd had a picnic. I woke up and then you were suddenly over and I got freaked out and ran upstairs. You came up right after and gave me a hug but I wanted you to leave me alone 'cause I had some thinking to do. Then soon after you, Sam came up and told me to tell you, so did Spencer later that night. In the morning I made my decision to tell you." Carly stopped, seeing Freddie's face "I'm boring you aren't I?"

Freddie, who looked deep in thought, responded quickly "No, you're not. It's just, if you decided to tell me, why didn't you?"

"I decided early in the morning and I didn't want to tell you at school, "Carly slipped back into the story rather than directly answering Freddie's question "So, when you came over that day, I sort of froze up and then you got all mad because you thought I didn't want to tell you. So after I got home today, I chose to tell you and you know what has happened since then."

Freddie was quiet for a moment before he said "So all this happened because your subconscious mind was trying to tell your conscious mind about all the feelings you didn't know you felt for me, possibly brought up by either my stunning good looks," he smiled "the fact that I've been asking you out for years, or both of them togeth-"

Freddie was cut off from his rambling by a kiss from Carly. As they pulled apart she giggled and said "You're so cute when you act all intellectual." she gave Freddie a hug.

It was silent for a few seconds before Freddie let go of Carly. Something was still bothering him and he needed to get it off of his chest "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk. I should have known that you would never purposely hurt me." He was going to continue but Carly put a finger to his lips quieting him.

"It's okay Freddie. I'm not mad at you. I understand why you were mad."

She beamed and removed her finger only to replace it with her lips.

* * *

**YES! FINALLY! I know the talk between Carly and Freddie dragged a little, but I felt it was important to the story. And I apologize for giving no detail about Freddie's apartment but no one has ever seen it, and I thought you guys all had a pretty good image made up in your heads already. I know I do! Hope it wasn't too mushy. I hate those stories where the writer has two characters out of the blue just suddenly love each other. I don't think they realize love happens over time, it's not a snap decision thing.**

**Also, I realized I made a mistake in last chapter's author's notes. There is only an epilogue left :( not a chapter and an epilogue like I said. Sorry for the typo. I can't believe it's almost OVER!**


	9. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue. Sorry for it being so short. And for those of you who care, the reason I had Freddie get mad at Carly, was to show how Carly and Freddie's friendship could make it through pretty much anything. Sort of like with Carly and Sam in iDon't Want To Fight. Also, every story needs a little drama before the ending! Enjoy!**

* * *

Carly entered the last digit of her locker combination and opened it slowly. She was smiling, thinking about the night before.

As she began to grab her books for class, Sam came up to her side. "Hey Carly." Sam spoke with compassion, still thinking her friend was in distress.

"Hi Sam!" Carly replied happily back.

A grin appeared on Sam's face as she assumed Carly had spoken to Freddie. But as quickly as it came, Sam's face turned to a look of disgust as Freddie came over, and wrapped his arm around Carly's shoulder after giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Freddie and Carly rolled their eyes upon seeing their friends reaction. "Sam, can at least try to be happy for us?" Carly asked.

The blonde attempted to return her face to a smile, but instead, it morphed into a very creepy stare.

"Forget it." Freddie said with annoyance.

"Well, do you guys have to be all 'lovey dovey'?"

Freddie smirked "Hey don't blame us. Aren't you the one who told Carly to ask me out?"

She leered at the boy, not knowing what to say.

With a satisfied look on his face, Freddie turned to his girlfriend, and said "I have to get my class stuff." She nodded as he left to his locker.

Sam watched as he turned the corner to go to his locker. "Man," she said turning to Carly "you are so gonna have him whipped."

Even though Carly was dating Freddie, the two girls both laughed at Sam's joke.

Freddie returned soon after and placed his arm back around Carly.

"Aww, "Sam began, her tone mocking "The dweeb finally got his girl."

"Sam!" Carly said sternly.

"What?" She asked it as if she didn't know what she did wrong.

"Leave Freddie alone."

"Alright Carly, let's get something straight." Sam said in as a matter of fact-ly tone "Just because you and Frederly are dating now, does not mean I'm going to stop making fun of him."

Carly playfully hit her friend on the shoulder.

"Oh, that reminds me." the blonde said as she walked to Freddie and punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" the boy yelled "What was that for!?"

"That was for being a total moron and jerk yesterday. And, I just felt like hitting you."

He Carly and Freddie sighed at Sam just as the warning bell rang.

"We should get to first hour." Freddie said while he moved his arm from Carly's should and twined his fingers with hers instead.

"Ugh." Sam said with disgust. "Look, you two can date _all_ you want. But _please_ don't make me look at it."

The couple laughed lightly. And with Carly and Freddie holding hands, Sam unenthusiastically followed.

Sam glanced at the couple beside her as they walked down the hall. And making sure no one saw, she smiled, happy for her friends.

* * *

**iDream Of Freddie is now over :( I was going to wait a couple days to update this but this was somewhat short, and despite me loving writing my first fan fic, I was ready for this to end.**

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks to all the people who reviewed this story. You guys really kept me going and I appreciate it!**

**Also, my next story coming up is iBirthday, another Creddie fic. I don't know if it will be better or worse, but check it out! It should be up sometime in the coming week. I probably won't update it as much as I did this story because it was tiring to write almost every day, but I promise not to slack on updates!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
